Code Lyoko in Norway!
by cellofthenewworld
Summary: Second chapter! T for safety.
1. The Beginning

MY GOD! What have I been doing with my life?! Well, I was going to write this sooner, but…let's just say I had lunch with procrastination and **leave it there**. Anywho, there's nothing much more to this story than as the title describes: Code Lyoko in Norway. Yep. Well, I took the pleasure of adding a bit of humor to the story. One because: you just can't take the title seriously. I mean, it's NORWAY. Two because: it really does need some humor. And three: it's my specialty. Oh yeah, try and recognize the characters, you'll need to. Now, enough of this crap, to the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: **Ik bezit geen Code Lyoko! Oh ja, steunen aan om het even wie wie dit werkelijk kent is niet Noors. Or, I don't own Code Lyoko.

-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-

It was a cold and cloudy day. More importantly, it was Norway. A brown haired boy in a beanie and a heavy coat with padded pants watched the clouds slowly pass.

"Ivar!"

The boy turned round and saw another boy running toward him. Same clothing, pretty much. In Norway, there wasn't really a serious fashion; it would be kinda hard, seeing as you can't really wear a tanktop and shorts in negative ten degree weather. The boy had strange, blonde hair with a small accent of teal in the middle of his weird-looking doo. He liked his hair and wore earmuffs instead of beanies. He was very energetic and kinda obnoxious at times.

"Ivar!" the boy ran up to the brown haired boy who we call Ivar. "I heard that today in Mrs. Heltine's class, we're gonna get to blow up some crap!" he screamed.

"Yay." Ivar said rather blankly. "Blow up crap."

"Ivar! Svend!" a girl yelled out. The boys looked at another friend running at them. This friend though, was a girl. She had black hair and was dressed in all white. She always dressed in white. It was kinda strange…but hey, that's the friend they knew. They once discussed that maybe somewhere in a random country, like France, there would some sort of alter ego of her that wore all black. That inside joke was _still_ funny.

"Hey, Freya." the blonde haired boy we now know as Svend said to the girl who we now know as Freya. Ivar stood between them and nodded.

"Well," Svend continued. "It turns out we get to blow up some crap today!"

Freya stared. "Oh…crap. Blowing up. Uhh…"

"You don't have to answer." Ivar whispered.

Freya nodded, and then smiled. Svend was known to do and say some really distorted and random stuff. The two others had never been as random or idiotic as him, except that one time with the lightbulb and the screwdriver. Ah, the screwdriver.

The first bell rang. The friends stopped hanging around and headed to first period. They walked into a room and the teacher nodded at them as they sat down.

"Okay, class," The teacher began. "Today we have a new student. His name is Simen."

A boy walked in, he had blonde hair and square-framed glasses. He looked rather young. He probably should be in 6th grade science, but Mrs. Hertz probably didn't know. She was only learning Norwegian and only getting used to the Norwegians. She was from France and usually muttered French sayings when upset or happy. Sometimes she'd mistake French words for of Norwegian words. The class usually giggled when that happened. And when French mutterings were muttered, Svend usually translated with some bogus translation.

"Okay, Simen. Please take your seat." she smiled. "Like I always say, bienvenue à notre salle de classe, Simen!" Simen nodded and the class giggled at the French.

The class carried on and on and strangely, the whole time, Ivar had never noticed where Simen sat: behind him. That was until the teacher missed another Norwegian word and accidentally continued after in _French_.

"So, that is how the _les réactions entre deux substances différentes peuvent se produire_." she said.

The class, as usual, laughed. Then Svend made another one of his oh-so-famous bogus translations.

"What she means," he said. "Is: So, that is how the photocopier ate my husband and smashed my car with a lampshade."

Ivar and Freya (the friends all sat next to each other) laughed hard, and even got Simen to crack up. When hearing this, Ivar spun round and looking at Simen laughing behind him. Simen saw Ivar stare at him, not in an angry way, but more like a confused way, and stopped laughing period. Simen felt quite embarrassed and immediately looked down.

A weak little "Sorry" came out of his mouth. He said nothing the rest of the period.

The friends continued the day the same way, but Ivar soon began observing Simen. He was in four of his six classes and Simen always sat close to Ivar. Whether next to him, behind him, or in front of him, only during second and fourth period was he not next to Simen. Soon, the day ended and the friend walked to their bench which they called, "Okloy".

"Hey, guys," Ivar said. "I noticed that the Simen kid is like…stalking me."

"What do you mean?" Freya asked.

"Well…he's always sitting next to me, and he looks at me when I'm not looking at him to stop him from looking at me!"

"Mace, man. USE MACE." Svend added.

Freya nodded and smiled. "Well, I'm off to do some homework!" She ran to the dorms, leaving Ivar and Svend behind.

"What about you, Svend?" Ivar said to Svend almost instantly. "Homework?"

"Homework's for squares," Svend replied. "But I will get some coffee and crème. It's like **my job** to buy that stuff." He nodded and ran to the vending machine.

Ivar was left to watch everyone else. A few kids tossing snowballs at each other, another few just hanging around, the geeks who play a weird role-playing game in the snow. Actually, he knew a few of them. Christoffer "Siege Machine" Oquane, Erik "Laser Gun Fu" Llinton, and a kid who only the deepest of the deepest geeks knew the real name of, "CellDot".

Ivar then spotted Simen sitting by his lonesome. Just him. No snowballs, no hanging with friends, not even geeky role-playing. Simen didn't seem to really mind, seeing as his expression showed he was nor sad nor mad nor happy nor exited. Just a blank expression on his face. He got up and began walking toward his dorm room.

"Hey, Ivar," Svend came from behind Ivar. "The principal told me to tell you that you have a new dorm partner."

"What happened to the last one?" Ivar asked.

"Transfer." Svend replied.

Ivar nodded and told Svend he had homework to do, and partners to meet. Svend nodded, and the pulled out a lightbulb and a screwdriver, with a giant grin. Ivar saw the two items, and ran like hell to his dorm.

Ivar finally made it to his dorm, and he saw the door was already open. He checked the room and saw a sixth grade girl on his bed, listening to music. She looked up and saw him. She turned her music player off.

"Oh…this isn't my dorm…" she looked confused. She then looked at Ivar and said, "Terribly sorry!" She ran out the room.

Ivar lied on his bed. A new dorm partner. Soon, the door opened up, and Ivar looked at the boy at the door, a kid wearing a white and black mask and a sombrero. Ivar stared. His partner was CellDot?!

"Are you Xavier Naxx?" he asked.

"No…" Ivar said, continuing to stare.

"Crap. Sorry." CellDot gave a wave and left. Ivar heard him mutter as he left. "Damn directions. They never tell you the freaking number…"

Ivar saw another boy come to the door with directions. It was Simen.

"Are you Ivar Qualtin?" he asked quite weakly.

"Yes." Ivar replied.

"Oh, hi. I'm Simen. I'm you're new dorm partner."

-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-

Well, that's the first tidbit. Oh yeah, special thanks to the Norwegians, you guys rock! Oh, and I do know that Odd's color accent is purple, Yumi is one grade ahead of the rest of the gang and Mrs. Hertz isn't that kind. But this is my story, so BACK OFF! Oh yes, please review, and don't make me have to do another 'oh –insert word here-'. Thanks!


	2. The Discovery

Well, this probably classifies as my LONGEST WAITING PERIOD. Even longer than some ASC chapter waiting periods, this really takes the cake. Well, I wrote it and you can damn well read it! Oh yeah, I also know that Odd was the transfer student. To the story!

**Disclaimer:** Goed, kunt u slimme Nederlandse sprekende mensen dit lezen en enkel om u te laten het weten, bezit ik geen Code Lyoko. Dat zou niettemin... koel zijn. Or, I don't own Code Lyoko.

-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-

Ivar stared at the boy before him. Simen looked rather nervous, and he looked like he was rather confused…or depressed…or angry…or…what the hell was he feeling?!

"Oh, cool," Ivar said. Simen smiled weakly. "You're bed is right there." He said pointing at a neat bed on the other side of the room.

Simen began unpacking his bag. Ivar watched what he pulled out. Shirt. Shirt. Pants. Shirt. Socks. Shirt. Pants. Socks. Boxers. Socks. Boxers. Shirt. Pants. Pants. Pants. Shirt. Socks. Popular Science. Socks. Popular Science. Shirt. Pants. Notepad. Pencils. Shirt. Pants. Socks. Flashlight. Socks. Pants. Boxers. Boxers. Popular Science. Socks. Laptop. Shirt. Shirt. Pants. Notepad. Nintendo DS. Shirt. Pants. Shirt. Pants. Game. PlayStation Portable. Game. Pants. Shirt. Game. Game. Nunchucks. Popular Science. Boxers. Shirt. Pants. Pants. Popular Science. Wallet. Textbook. Pants. Socks. Boxers. Boxers. Shirt. Small Norwegian Flag. Boxers. Pants. Shirt.

The final thing Simen pulled out was an iPod and headphones. Ivar thought to himself.

"How the hell did he fit all that in his bag?!?!" he thought. The night wasn't much different. Only thing Ivar thought about was that bag. Everything he pulled out. He memorized the order, and it had a catchy tune! Shirt. Shirt. Pants. Shirt. Socks. Shirt. Pants. Socks. Boxers. Socks. Boxers. Shirt. Pants. Pants. Pants. Shirt. Socks. Popular Science. Socks. Popular Science. Shirt. Pants. Notepad. Pencils. Shirt. Pants. Socks. Flashlight. Socks. Pants. Boxers. Boxers. Popular Science. Socks. Laptop. Shirt. Shirt. Pants. Notepad… he thought as he fell asleep.

Ivar was driving his Ferrari Scaglietti down the street at one-hundred thirty miles per hour. VROOM!

Ivar waved at Freya and Svend as he passed them waiting at the bus stop. VROOM! Then a flying ice-cream truck passed with Simen driving. He stared. That was until he drove off a cliff. Going down, down, down, down, down.

(Please be sure to shake your head and scream the words below for dramatics)

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

(Hold on, one more time. It's fun to watch you do this)

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Ivar woke with a fright. Though he was relived he hadn't actually blown up in a giant fireball of endless suffering and doom and crap.

He looked at the bed next to him, and saw Simen toying with the nunchucks. Surprisingly, he did it pretty damn well. In fact, if Ivar didn't know better (which he probably didn't) he would think Simen was a ninja. Fat chance.

Then all of a sudden, Simen tore off his clothes to reveal what looked like a Japanese ninja suit. He then put on a ninja mask and jumped out the window, doing front flips as he went. Ivar, seeing this rushed out the door and saw two kids in Resident Evil 4 cosplay costumes. Also, there was a crowd of zombies screaming, "Brains!"

Then a portal from some fiery place came and a boy walked out. Ivar heard a strangely familiar conversation.

The boy in the cosplay costume shouted, "Spence!!!"

Then the boy now known as Spence said, "Secret Government Agent Leon S. Kennedy!!!"

The other boy said, "No, Jeremie, in Secret Government Agent Leon S. Kennedy costume!"

Spence replied, "Oh. Well, I came back cause everyone in hell CHEATS! It sucks."

Just then it looked as if the scene had been fast-forwarded. It then returned to normal at another scene.

The boy known as Jeremie checked his ammo then said, "I'm out of ammo! I'm finished!"

Then some clouds parted and a lovely voice could be heard.

Jeremie smiled and said, "Could it be?!?!"

Then somebody resembling Chuck Norris came down form the heavens.

The zombies screamed, "No!" as the man delivered a kick.

(You know the drill people)

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Ivar woke up. He looked next to him and hoped Simen wasn't toying with nunchucks. But, sure as hell, Simen WAS toying with his nunchucks. Ivar put his arms over his head and hoped he wouldn't start dreaming again.

Now, usually, Ivar would start dreaming. But CellDot was not in the mood for another _**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_ sequence. So Ivar felt better, knowing stuff like that wouldn't happen again. This year. This month. Week. Day. Hour. Half hour. Minute. Second?

But it didn't happen. So, rest assured, there will not be another _**BOOOOO-**_ ah screw it.

Ivar walked to his first class with Simen. They went out the dorm and remained silent while walking though the halls…down the stairs…across the courtyard…until Ivar broke the silence.

"So…" he began. "You like Ebetün Boarding School?"

Simen seemed to break out of a trance suddenly. He tried at a small smile and said, "Yeah. I like it."

"What's your favorite subject?" Ivar asked.

"Math…no, science…hmm…chemistry?"

Ivar wasn't exactly sure if the school taught chemistry and wasn't chemistry science?

"I don't know. I do really well with computers though…" Simen then began mumbling incoherently.

Ivar nodded. "Computers, eh?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah. That stuff." Simen replied. He then smiled too. But not a weak smile. He actually SMILED.

Soon enough, they walked into Mrs. Hertz's classroom. She was watching the classmates slowly come in. She smiled at Simen and Ivar.

The two sat down and Simen then saw Ivar put his head down and begin to…sleep? Must have been having bad dreams last night.

Svend then entered, smiled at Mrs. Hertz, and sat down. Without Ivar noticing, Svend glared at Simen. Simen's real smile was vanquished immediately. The class continued and stuff happened. It was a shame the teacher didn't use French.

Ivar then began walking toward period 2's classroom. He had it with Freya. The class? Economics. Why he had an economics class? That was unknown. Though his schedule was a bit rough.

First, science. Then economics, math, art, language/history, and then computers.

Anyway, the day continued. Though, through class, Freya and Ivar were having a conversation about friends and people.

"So…how's that Simen kid been acting?" Freya asked.

"Okay…" Ivar said. "But the thing is, he's not actually that bad. He's just in need of some social interaction and frie-"

"Ivar!" the teacher, Mr. Cauldon, said, "What is a wise stock to invest in currently?"

Ivar shrugged and said, "Umm…"

"Google. Try Google." Freya whispered without catching the teacher's attention.

"Google!" Ivar said.

"Good!" Mr. Cauldon said, walking back to the board.

"Thanks," Ivar whispered.

"No prob." Freya whispered back.

Next came math. But CellDot hates math. And I'm writing the story. And I'm CellDot. Do the math (which I really do hate)!

Then came art. And in art, you made art. Duh. The best part of art was the beginning of art. Ivar smiled and watched the show.

The final students entered and the teacher, Mrs. Minoku (she's Japanese, by the way) took role.

"Olav Dorendo."

"Here!"

"Ivar Qualtin."

"Here!"

"CellDot."

"Here."

The teacher sighed and said, "CellDot! Reveal your name and take off your mask

and hat!"

"No."

The teacher sighed and continued down the list. The class then painted Igor. CellDot had given very useful advice.

"When you're drawing Igor, do not rip him in half. It doesn't help. For you cannot continue drawing him." he said wisely.

Then came language and history. I'm too lazy to find some more Norwegian, but I review a bit of history of Norway.

The students entered. Ivar and Simen were talking as the class began.

"Did you have and friends at any other schools?" Ivar asked.

"Ya. But my best friend died of cancer. Then I moved." He said.

Ivar stared. The teacher whacked Ivar's desk with a ruler and broke Ivar's trance in a shocking way. Ivar recoiled then smiled, still looking rather dazed.

The teacher then began some history of Norway.

She began, "In 1349, the Black Death killed between 40 and 50 of the Norwegian population, causing a decline in both society and economics. During this decline, it is probable that the Fairhair dynasty died out in 1387. Ostensibly, royal politics at the time resulted in several personal unions between the Nordic countries, eventually bringing the thrones of Norway, Denmark, and Sweden under the control of Queen Margrethe I of Denmark when the country entered into the Kalmar Union with Denmark and Sweden."

The final class came. Computers. Ivar entered and sat in his seat next to Simen. The teacher, Mr. Sundance, told all the kids to open up Macromedia Flash. He told them to experiment with the program. He sat down and read the newspaper.

Twenty minutes later he checked the kid's work. He laughed at a few, and smiled or nodded at a few, patted Ivar on the shoulder and then stopped at Simen. Ivar looked over at Simen's work too. But all went silent at Simen's work. He wasn't just using the design panel, he was coding, referencing from the internet, and finding MIDI's for the flash document. Mr. Sundance stood dumbfounded. So did the rest of the class.

Simen looked back and said simply, "I implied some Visual.Basic into the flash document using this program that I dug up from the school's mainframe. Oh yeah, you had a virus in the 8th grade grading system. But I took it out with some virus killer that I found in the mainframe as well."

The class went silent.

"Very good…Simen." The teacher said. "Class dismissed!"

The kids rushed out. Ivar stayed behind as Simen packed up his bag.

"So…what was that?" he asked.

Simen smiled. "Ah, I just used some simple PC techniques."

Ivar nodded. "Simple?"

The gang gathered at Okloy. Svend waited as Freya and Ivar walked up.

"Simen troubles?" Svend asked in a joke-like manner.

Freya and Ivar looked at each other.

"Well…" Freya began, "Simen actually isn't that bad of a person."

Svend looked confused. "What about…yesterday?"

"Ah, I got to know him a little bit. He drives a flying ice-cream truck!"

Freya and Svend stared.

"I MEAN, he's a ninja."

Freya and Svend continued to stare.

Ivar thought for a little while. "OKAY, I got it. Simen is a computer genius who's a bit lonely and lost a best friend to cancer." he paused. "Yeah, that's right."  
"Cancer?" Svend asked.

"That sounds corny to me. TO ME!" Freya said.

"Well, let's just go to Svend's and play some Guitar Hero 2!" Ivar said. Freya nodded. Svend smiled.

Later, in Svend's room, Freya was soloing on the song "Freya". Of course, she owned at it. But why? She barely got the hang of the song "Heart Shaped Box"! They guessed the world would never know. Like the amount of licks it takes to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop (which is around 450 [446, 442, 449 licks by the way).

After the final run of "Misirlou", Ivar and Freya left. The time was 8:26. Ivar got to his dorm. Simen was on his bed reading Popular Science and drinking water. After Ivar shut the door, Simen stopped reading his magazine and popped up with a CD in a normal case. Ivar smiled.

"So, is that your missile detonation system program?" Ivar said, laughing.

"No…" Simen said with a straight face. Ivar stopped smiling.

"Then what is it?" Ivar asked.

"I don't exactly know," Simen replied. "I found it in the basement of the science building, and…I don't know."

"Well what are you waiting for? What the hell's wrong with you? You have a laptop! Try it out!"

Simen sighed and took out his laptop. Ivar sat next to him on his bed. Simen slowly took the CD out of the case and put it in the laptop.

At first, there was nothing. But then a video window opened up. It looked like there was a…girl on the other side of the recording. She had pink hair, and was wearing a funny-looking dress/robe. They couldn't see her face though, she wasn't facing them.

"Oh my god…" Ivar began. But he couldn't finish. The girl on the screen seemed to hear them, and turned around.

"Hello?" she said.

Both boys stared.

"Holy shit." Ivar said.

-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-

Okay people, thank you for waiting so long. I hope you liked it! Oh yeah, PLEASE review!!!!! I can't stress this enough! PLEASE, **PLEASE**, review. Oh yes, anything in here that doesn't seem right I changed on purpose. Just assume I know it all, even if I don't. Hopefully more people will read due to posting at better times (last time I posted chapter 1 around 10:00 PM. Yeah…but the strange thing is, I finished the story at 9:40 PM. Wow. That is weird. Oh yeah, congrats Naruto writers! You topped off over 100,000 stories!


End file.
